Marcados Por El Mismo Destino
by Lalita Cullen
Summary: [ACTUALIZADO 23 de sep!].Último año. Hermione J. Granger descubre su verdad y su destino es junto con un cierto rubio. Ambos buscarán la paz y la luz en la faz en la tierra. [DmxHg]
1. La Verdad

.: Marcados por el mismo destino :.

_Capitulo 1: La verdad_

¿Hermione Granger? Acaso ese era su verdadero nombre, acaso toda su vida fue una mentira, acosa fue ocultada de la verdad por el bien ella misma, si… así es, luego del 6 año en Hogwarts y el comienzo de sus vacaciones, ella tubo una larga charla con sus supuestos padres…

FLASH BACK

Hermione una chica de 16 años, llegando a sus 17, con el pelo liso (no como en otros años), ojos miel, el cuerpo desarrollado altamente, estaba en su alcoba escuchando música y leyendo unas revistas muggles, hasta que un grito de su madre, desde la planta bajo, la desconcentro.

Hermione, ven aquí! – grito su madre al lado de las escaleras esperando que bajara.

Ahí bajo! – contesto. Mientras apagaba su equipo de música y salía de su alcoba, camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a las escaleras, bajo automáticamente hacia abajo. - ¿Qué pasa¿para que me llamas?

Hermione, hija, tenemos que hablar – dijo su madre con los ojos brillosos cristalinos.

¿pero que te pasa¿por que estas así? - dijo la castaña

Hermione siéntate – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, hermione la siguió, sabiendo o mejor dicho, suponiendo de lo que vendría no seria nada bueno, por los ojos de su madre. – Voy a ser directa contigo, por favor no me interrumpas – dijo al ver que ella estaba por hablar – hermione… tu no eres… mi… hija – dijo rompiendo en llanto dejando a una muy sorprendida hermione – mira… esto es duro para mi decírtelo, pero lo tengo que hacer, así que te pido por favor que me dejes hablar, luego contestare tus preguntas… tu… eres hija de David y Alexia Velanclour, una de las familias mas prestigiosas, ellos tienen a un hijo, que seria tu hermano, llamado Draco Alexander Velanclour, el profesor Dumbledore te dejó a nuestro cargo cuando tu… naciste, por motivos que no te puedo decir, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que, Hermione, perdóname no decírtelo antes, pero te lo tenia que decir antes que tu cumplas 17… así iras con tu familia. – dijo la "madre" llorando.

Hermione estaba atónita, no lo podía creer… ¿así que fue toda una mentira su vida, estaba en un estado de shock tratando de procesar cada palabra de su supuesta madre que tenia enfrente de ella.

… Mi vida… fue toda una mentira, entonces? … no, no llores, tu no eres la responsable, a ti te hicieron callar, pero… el pof. Dumbledore… nunca me lo dijo, nunca – dijo mirando aquella persona que estaba llorando.

Pe-perdóname

No hay nada que perdonar, como te dije antes, tu eres una de las personas que te hicieron callar, pero lo que quiero saber, mis…padres vendrán a buscarme?

Sss...ssi, ahora mismo vienen… mejor dicho, ya están por llegar.

FLASH BACK

Ella ahora mismo estaba donde tendría que estar, con sus verdaderos padres, con su hermano… Estaba mirando por la ventana mientras estaba sentada cerca de ella, pensando, recordando como fue… el momento que se reencontró con sus verdaderos padres.

FLASH BACK

Enfrente de ella se encontraba su verdadera familia… su padre… un hombre alto, cabello largo de color rubio pálido, ojos azules profundos, cara pálida … su madre… cabello lacio largo de color castaño, ojos miel, cara pálida también, era igual a hermione, en cambio su hermano igual a su padre.

¿Por que? – pregunto la chica mirando a su familia

Por tu bien, si supieras ángel porque lo hicimos tu nos perdonarías – dijo su madre, su verdadera madre, mirándola con cariño y apunto de quebrar en llanto.

Y yo mismo te voy a decir el porque cariño – dijo su padre mirándola al igual que su madre, que estaba sentado al lado de ella, teniendo a su heredera, a su hija que solo 17 años atrás la pudo criar. – pero por favor no me interrumpas, lo que te voy a decir es… muy largo y tal vez, duro de entender… principalmente tu verdadero nombre es Drucila Narcissa Velanclour, y tu eres… una vampiresa, cariño, si lo sé sueña extraño, pero lo eres – dijo su padre al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia ella – los vampiros cariño existen, y toda tu familia, inclusive tu, lo son. Ese va ser parte de la verdad que te voy a contar, pero lo que te puedo decir también es que tu serás La Reina De Los Condenados, la reina de los vampiros, contigo se cumple la profecía vampírica que a tus 17 años de edad se hará tu transformación.

Pero…no puede ser…

Si si puede Dru, y en tu transformación recobraras la memoria de tu pasado, ahora no preguntes, solo lanzate en los brasos del destino, de tu familia… - dijo cariñosamente su hermano, llendo hacia ella, abrazandola… ella correspondio el abrazo llorando desconsoladamente, luego se unieron sus padres.

Bueno cariño… vamos al castillo, es hora que vallamos a tu verdadero hogar. – dijo el padre rompindo el lanzo.

Ssi.. vamos… voy a buscar mi ropa y vamos – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

No, no querida tu ya tienes ropa en nuestro hogar – dijo su madre cariñosamente.

FLASH BACK

Ahora vive en un castillo en la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, junto a su familia, jurando que se va a vengar de aquellos que la traicionaron, que le vieron cara de estupida, aquellos que le ocultaron toda su verdad. "Llegaré a Hogwarts con mi verdadero nombre y haciendoles pagar a todos aquellos que me traicionaron, ahora que mi sangre parece tan pura, me vengare de aquellos que me dijieron que era impura" pensaba la chica "y…adiós Hermione J. Granger y hola a.. Drucila Narcissa Velanclour".

* * *

**Tengo un par de Capitulos mas, los retoco y luego los subo. :)**

**.:Purity Malfoy:.**


	2. Una Hermione Cambiada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**..:Marcados por el mismo Destino:..**

_Capitulo 2: Una Hermione cambiada._

La luz travesaba por las grandes ventanas del gran dormitorio de Drucila, logrando que ella se despertara, todavía tenia dudas sobre lo que era, pero hoy… era un día muy diferente y tenia que pensar en otras cosas como esas… tenía que pensar que hoy era el día donde ella valla a su último año en Hogwarts Escuela De Magia y Hechicería, iba a ser acompañada por sus padres y por su hermano, que era unos 17 años mayor que ella.

Se levantó, fue directamente hacia el baño, donde se pegó una ducha, se lavó la cara, cepillo los dientes y fue para su dormitorio de nuevo, para vestirse. Fue hacia el placard grande, y agarró unos jeans negros, musculosa negra, sus prendas íntimas y su capa. Se vistió y salió de su dormitorio para ir hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno. Allí una ves que cruzó la puerta estaba SU familia, esperándola.

Desayunaron en silencio y rompieron viaje hacia King's Cross con los carruajes, mientras ella miraba el paisaje esperando con ansiedad su ultimo año en Hogwarts y… su venganza.

Llegaron a la estación allí Drucila vio que era aún temprano ya que no había tanta gente, pero puedo ver con claridad a un muchacho alto, pelo rubio platinado, ojos grises como las rocas, de cara pálida y aparecer musculoso, junto con el estaban sus padres, al ver al señor se dio cuenta que se trataba de la familia Malfoy. Así que sonrió con una sonrisa cínica y esperaron a que sea la hora cerca de ellos. Donde ella sintió la mirada del hijo de los señores Malfoy, así que planeó una conversación para que se diera cuenta quien era ahora, o mejor dicho para que la reconozca.

Padre… tendré que usar mi verdadero nombre? – pregunto con cara de ángel.

Si Drucila, ya no eres mas… nunca mas Hermione J. Granger, olvida ese estupido nombre muggle, recuerda quien eres ahora, cariño – dijo mirándola con ternura.

Así es, hermana, y creo que te tengo una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa… _"valla juraría que si no es mi hermano es hermano del estupido hurón, hasta en la sonrisa se parecen O.o" –_ pensó la chica.

¿Se puede saber cual es Draco? – dijo levantando una ceja… a lo muy… Slytherin

Voy a ser tu nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

ENSERIO! – dijo con alegría – valla estaremos juntos hermano, mejor dicho, profesor Velanclour.

Jajajaja, vamos Drucila ahora estamos en confianza si somos hermanos, pero...

Cuando estemos en clases te tengo que decir profesor, me imagine que dirías eso.

Exacto

Bueno queridos es hora que vallan al tren, recuerden escribir, Draco… cuídala y tu drucila si te pasa algo habla con Draco, cariño – dijo abrazándola.

Adiós Drucila, Adiós Draco – dijo su madre abrazando a cada uno.

Adiós, dijeron a coro, mientras veían como sus padres se iban.

Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron a la mirada atónica del Slytherin, Drucila atino a darle una sonrisa macabra y prendió viaje junto a su hermano. Pusieron sus Baúles dentro del tren y buscaron un compartimiento, el se fue un compartimiento y ella en otro, uno vacío, no quería encontrarse con Harry, con Ron, Ginny o Luna, no, simplemente quería estar sola, se sentó cerca de la ventana, y profundizó en sus pensamientos, tanto así que… no se dio cuenta que alguien entro y la estaba mirando muy detenidamente.

Era Draco Malfoy, quien se dio cuenta que era Granger, y que no parecía una "traga libros", ya que había cambiado, estaba mucho mas bella que antes, pero algo lo tenia con duda, y era la identidad de la chica, ya que vio a sus padres y a un supuesto hermano que se llama igual que el, así que… decidió sacarse la duda…

Granger… - la llamó, la chica se dio cuenta que estaba el, pero como no era su nombre, dicidio hacerce la desentendida

Granger! – alzó la voz, pero no consiguió nada – GRANGER!- grito pero tampoco ´- oye estupida – dijo agarrandola de los hombros y sacudiendola – te estoy llamando

Perdon, malfoy – dijo soltandose bruscamente – ya se que me llamastes, pero resulta que ese no es mi nombre…

Como que no es tu nombre? – dijo interrumpiendola

Ajá, no es mi nombre… Hermione J. Granger no lo es, sino Drucila Narcissa Velanclour – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Estas delirando granger.

QUE NO ME LLAMO ASI, MALFOY! – digo gritando con una mirada que le brillaban tanto de maldad, que hasta el mismo Malfoy sintio un escalofrio – APRENDE A DECIR VELANCLOUR PERO NO GRANGER, VE-LAN-CLOUR, APRENDE.

Bueno bueno, parece que la sangre sucia…

Y eso tampoco malfoy, no soy una sangre sucia – dijo mientras salia del compartimiento dejando a un Malfoy muy aturdido.

"_Así que la leona ya no es mas Granger sino que Velanclour, ese apellido me suena… y tampoco es sangre sucia… valla valla, aquí hay gato enserrado y me encargare de ser yo en descubrir quien es ese gato"_ penso el rubio mientras se sentaba en el compartimiento que dejo Drucila.

Mientras en otro lado del tren se encuentran 4 chicos preocupados por una tal Hermione Granger.

Donde creen que estará, Hermione nunca hace esto, es mas siempre llega 1 hora antes – Dijo el niño que vivió.

No se Harry, pero me parece que nada anda bien, algo le debió pasar – dijo el pelirrojo

Hay, déjense de tonterías, por una ves que falta no van a hacer tanto escándalo

Luna tiene razón, es la única ves que Hermione no está, capas que llegó tarde… - dijo ginny apoyando a Luna

Yo creo que todos se equivocan – dijo Drucila mirándolos con ternura – aquí me tienen.

Hermione?... HERMIONE! – gritaron a coro los 4 mientras se lanzaban a abrazarla.

Estas cambiada hermione, muy cambiada – dijo ginny

Tienes razón, ahora les tengo que contar algo, ya que entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos, pero no me interrumpan, así que se sientan – dijo al ver que los 4 iban a preguntar sobre que era, al ver que estaban todos sentados, ella se sentó y empezó a explicarles sobre lo que le paso en el verano, omitiendo que ella es vampiro, pero si les dijo que es de sangre pura.

FLASH BACK

Drucila, que te pasa? – dijo Draco, su hermano al verla con semblante de preocupación en el balcón de la alcoba de su hermana.

Tengo una duda…

Cual? – pregunto curioso

Soy de sangre impura o pura? – pregunto

Eres de una de las familias mas prestigiosas de toda la comunidad Vampirica, TU sangre es pura, porque todos nuestros antepasados fueron magos y a la vez vampiros.

Ahhh… jajajajajaja

De que te ríes? – dijo con media sonrisa

De la cara que pondría Draco-odio-muggles-Malfoy cuando sepa que soy sangre pura y no una impura, que por años me ha insultado por eso – dijo riendo

FLASH BACK.

Ninguno de sus amigos podían articular alguna palabra de lo que acabo decir Drucila, y estaban tan shockeados y escuchando a su amiga, que ninguno vio a Malfoy escuchando detrás del compartimiento, logrando así, a otro más en la lista de shockeados. El tren disminuyo la velocidad, eso dio significado que estaban por llegar, ninguno se habia cambiado poniéndose el uniforme del colegio, rápidamente se cambiaron, los chicos en un compartimiento y las chicas en otro.

El tren se detubo, los alumnos salian de las puertas del tren e iban hacia los carruajes para ir hacia el interior del Castillo, el Gran Comedor,para festejar un nuevo ciclo de clases... y para otras cosas mas.

* * *

Bueno quiero dejar algunas aclaraciones:

- Hay pequeñas cosas que no parecen tan importantes que con la larga de la historia son elementos Basicos.

- Esta es una historia sobre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

- Toda esta historia surgio de mi imaginacion xD, espero que les agrade. :)

..:PurityMalfoy:..


	3. Cumpleaños Nº 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**..:Marcados por el mismo Destino:..**

_Capitulo 3: Cumpleaños Nº 17._

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y que las clases empezaron. Ron, por su parte, se había quejado desde la primera clase que tuvieron, que fue Pociones, y que ya les había dejado 20 pergaminos como tarea. Harry este año tenia muchas inquietudes, sabia que este año el se enfrentaría con su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres, también sabia que este año era el definitivo. Drucila estaba media feliz, ya que con las materias iba extremadamente bien y que su hermano estaba junto a ella. Ella ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Harry y Ron, sino con su hermano, con su serpiente ya que, como ser un prof. Nuevo tenia que estar seleccionado a una casa, y el sombrero seleccionador lo selecciono en Slytherin. Y no solo eso, sino también porque Drucila era una premio anual junto con Malfoy, y tenían que compartir la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Ella pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo con su hermano y otra en la Torre, que raras veces tubo que dirigir alguna palabra con Malfoy y esos, fueron para insultos.

Drucila iba hacia la torre que compartía con Malfoy, estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar ya que, mañana era su cumpleaños y seguro que iban a festejar junto con sus amigos por sus 17 años.

Leones y serpientes – dijo la contraseña una ves que quedó frente el retrato.

Entro una vez que le dio paso para pasar y fue directamente hacia su cuarto, se cambio de ropa, se puso un pijama que consistía en un vestido blanco y fue directamente hacia su cama. Era la hora de la cena pero ella se quedo durmiendo.

* * *

Malfoy¿Cómo anda la convivencia entre tu y la sangre sucia? – pregunto Parkinson.

Parkinson, eso es algo que no te incumbe – le contesto con frialdad tipica de el, se levanto de su lugar y se retiro del comedor para ir a descansar.

Pasaron 4 horas desde que Malfoy fue a dormir, hubiesen sido más a no ser por esos gritos que provenían de la habitación de u compañera de Torre. Se levanto y fue inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde venían esos gritos, giró la perilla de la puerta y se encontró a Drucila dormida gritando y moviéndose de un lado para el otro en su cama. "una pesadilla, valla parece que la están matando" pensó el rubio, fue lentamente hacia Drucila, la zamarreo pero no dio resultado, "es mejor que le avise al hermano, ya que no mejora" Drucila seguía gritándose y moviéndose, mientras malfoy agarraba un pergamino de los de Drucila y escribía rápidamente, fue hacia la lechuza que había en una jaula de su compañera, se lo entrego a la lechuza y una ves pronunciado el nombre a quien era destinado rompió vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Draco Alexander velanclour.

* * *

El profesor de Defensa estaba sobre un sillon pensando en que era hora de decirle la orta parte de la verdad a su hermana, ya que pronto se iniciaria su transformación, hasta que una lechuza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ange¿Qué me traes pequeña? – dijo una ves que agarro la carta entre sus manos, la leyó rápidamente, la tiro al suelo y echo a correr todo lo que le daban sus pies hasta la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Prof. Velanclour:

Venga rápido, es su hermana, esta dormida pero grita y no deja de moverse, venga RAPIDO.

D.Malfoy

MALFOY, ABRE – grito desde afuera el Prof. de defensa, rápidamente se abrió el retrato y echo a correr hacia la habitación de su hermana, y allí la vio, sufriendo entre la "pesadilla" pero el sabia que no era una pesadilla, sino… sus recuerdos.

Vamos no teneos que hacer nada – dijo el profesor al mismo tiempo que conjuraba un hechizo silenciador y sacaba a Malfoy de allí y cerraba la puerta

Pero su hermana esta mal – dijo mirándolo confundido

No, esta recordando, mejor vamos hacia abajo y te doy una explicación – Dijo bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia la dirección donde estaban los sillones. – ella no tiene una pesadilla, sino esta recordando de lo que fue.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Veras Draco, ella no es una persona común como las demás, como sabrás, en el mundo mágico no solamente existen magos, sino también, hombres lobos, vampiros, entre otros. – dijo el prof. De defensa

Si, eso lo se, pero que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – pregunto

Mucho, ella es una Vampiro. Es hija de una de las familias más prestigiosas Vampiricas, ella y yo somos mellizos – dijo ante la cara de "esta loco" de malfoy – ya se que pensaras que soy loco, pero no, somos mellizos, ella en realidad tiene 34 años, pero su cuerpo es de 17. Cuando nuestros padres se casaron lo hicieron a pensar de las negaciones que habían, ya que, mi madre era una Mortal y no una vampiro, pero era bruja, hija de familia de Sangre pura. Nuestra familia también es de Sangre pura, pero nomás que somos Vampiros. A mis padres nunca les importo ese detalle que ella sea Mortal. A pocos años nacimos Drucila y yo, y se dijo que ella era Mortal, mi padre nunca lo creyó, hasta que en sus 17 años ella cayó enferma por una enfermedad de los mortales y murió, el nunca quiso que ella muriera así que le hizo beber de su sangre y así ella revivió como una Inmortal. Mi padre nunca supo que ella era Mitad mortal y la otra inmortal, que cuando muriera siendo mortal ella reviviría siendo una Vampiro. Cuando mi padre le dio de su sangre, su sangre se purificó por así decirlo, algo muy extraño, y se activó la profecía Vampirica, teniendo entre nosotros a la nueva Reina de los Condenados.

Malfoy estaba escuchando cada palabra tratándola de asimilar, era mucha la sorpresa, pero aun así quería saber más.

La profecía – sigo el Prof. De defensa – trata sobre "Solamente el significado del amor entre un Mortal e Inmortal, darán a la Luz la nueva Reina de los Condenados, trayendo así una de las Armas básicas para la Luz de los vampiros y de otros seres ". – concluyo el profesor.

Así que, ella es Vampiro… Una pregunta, que es exactamente lo que esta recordando ahora? – pregunto con inquietud

Está recordando su vida en esos 17 años, todo… absolutamente todo. – dijo – un favor Sr. Malfoy, solo por hoy, vigílela hasta que se encuentre dormida.

Esta bien, pero… otra pregunta ¿Porque ella tiene cuerpo de 17 y no de 34 como usted?

Muy buena pregunta Sr. Malfoy – dijo – Ella al ser convertida en la nueva Reina de los Condenados su cuerpo se volvió al de un bebé recién nacido, así cuando tenga 17 años sufra su transformación, es decir, cuando recuerde su pasado, lo que es, todo. Por eso, mi padre lo dejó a cargo de la Sra. Granger y el Sr. Granger, así Voldemort no sabe que ella es una de las Armas Básicas para matarlo. – dijo a la vez que se retiraba de la Torre de los Premios Anuales dejando a un shokeado Malfoy.

Se levantó fue hacia las escaleras que las subió en dos en dos, y fue hacia la puerta de su compañera, giro la perilla y allí la vio durmiendo, destapada de tanto moverse. Se acerco, la miro fijamente y se contuvo al verla con ese vestido subido, agarro las sabanas y la tapó, fijándose que estuviese todo con calma salió y fue hacia su cuarto pensando en lo que ocurrió esta noche.

* * *

Es corto, pero es lo que tengo por ahora, mañana subire 3 cap. mas .

4 Capítulo. "Los recuerdos":

- Que pasara cuando Drucila se dispierte y recuerde lo que "Soño"?

- Draco hablara con Drucila?

- Una larga charla con Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

.:PurityMalfoy:.


	4. Los recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**..:Marcados por el mismo Destino:..**

_Capitulo 4: Los recuerdos._

Se despertó respirando agitadamente, ella sabia, sabia que tarde o temprano iba recordar. Su hermano se lo advirtió pero… su pasado era tan oscuro que nunca, NUNCA quiso volver a recordarlo. "es imposible, fui la mejor amiga de ella y ahora de su amigo, y… ambas, ambas asquerosas y apestosas seguidoras, es imposible … draco me lo hubiera advertido…" pensó llorando desconsoladamente, no podía articular ni un músculo de su delicado y frágil cuerpo. No quería, rotundamente no quería saber lo que seguía de ahora en mas, porque sabia que era hora de hablar con el y su asqueroso traidor que tiene como director.

Se levantó, fue directamente al baño y se miró al espejo, estaba mas pálida que nunca, parecía muerta, más de lo que era, se baño y se arreglo. Era hora de hablar y lo va a hacer, y no va llorar como una débil, no… ese no era su plan.

Ahora estaba ahí, al frente del despacho del director… llenó su espíritu de coraje y entró.

Profesor dumbledore? Necesito hablar con usted. – dijo la castaña al verlo

Srita Velanclour, es hora. Verdad? – pregunto

Usted sabe lo que sucedió? – pregunto mirándolo con extrañeza

Si… - iba a seguir pero entro el niño que vivió. – Harry, por favor entra.

Hola profesor, hola drucila – dijo sentándose en el asiento al lado de drucila

No, no puedo, no puedo decirle profesor, es duro – dijo llorando

Tu puedes Drucila, ahora… me ausentaré hasta que sepa que es adecuado volver, adiós – dijo el profesor travesando la puerta.

Drucila, que sucede? – pregunto su amigo cuando vio desaparecer al director

Es… harry no puedo…NO INTERRUMPAS – le grito cuando vio que iba hablar – no merezco que me dirijas la palabra. Por favor cállate y deja que yo hable. – Dijo drucila contándole la verdad, TODO que es vampiro, menos de su recuerdo...

Pero, no existen los vampiros… - dijo harry

Si, existen, pero eso es lo menos importante – dijo interrumpiéndolo con los ojos brillosos… Harry sabia que era duro lo que se aproximada pero no dijo nada decidió que ella hablara – Yo en mi vida pasada… fui alumna de este colegio, pero nomás que en la casa de Slytherin como los antepasados de mi familia por excelencia. En el mismo año que tus padres harry… yo NUNCA juzgue a las personas de sangre impura al igual que mi hermano… éramos los únicos en slytherin que no juzgáramos a los demás… por eso, yo me gané la confianza de Lily evans y James Potter y fuimos granes amigos… como paso lo mismo con mi hermano, lo aceptaron… - dijo mirándolo que estaba llorando – también fui amiga de sirius y remus, que al principio se negaron pero al ver que nuestras intenciones eran buenas y que a través de la frialdad que teníamos éramos buenos amigos nos aceptaron… - dijo – pero… no todo en la vida es color de rosa harry … yo tuve un pasado negro que compartí con tu madre… ella y yo éramos Mortifagas…

MENTIRA, mientes… ella...

ES VERDAD, TU PIENSAS QUE PARA MI ES FACIL ASCILILANDOLO, QUE AHORA SE QUE FUI LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TUS PADRES Y AHORA DE SU HIJO, CREES QUE FUE FACIL, EH!... Y QUE AHORA SEPA QUE FUI UNA ASQUEROSA MORTIFAGA, YO NO LO SABIA… NO LO SABIA, MIERDA, - grito interrumpiendolo – TENIAMOS UNA MISION, ELLA MATAR A TU PADRE Y YO… JA! MATAR A EVANS PERO EN EL INTENTO DE TU MADRE DE MATARLO SE ENAMORO PROFUNDAMENTE DE EL Y SE NEGO, YO MENTI… DIJE QUE TU MADRE ESTABA MUERTA AL IGUAL QUE TU PADRE, LES SABE EL PELLEJO, TODO ESO OCURRIO CUANDO YA NOS HABIAMOS GRADUADO AUN CON 17 AÑOS, VOLDEMORT SUPO A LA LARGA DE QUE YO LO TRAICIONE AL IGUAL QUE EVANS… PERO NO PUDE POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS NO PUDE AYUDARLOS YA QUE ENFERME Y NO PUDE! – grito desesperadamente… en su rostro caían a toda velocidad lagrimas, sus piernas se derrumbaron y cayo en el frió piso del despacho de su director, supo que rompió la promesa de llorar, pero era lo mínimo que le importaba – perdóname… no quise… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Harry estaba peor que ella, sus piernas no se derrumbaron, pero dentro de el estaba destruido… su madre mortifaga y no solamente dio su vida por el cuando voldemort la atacó, sino también la de su padre. Y drucila… en su otra vida dio su vida por su familia. La vio ahí, tirada en el frió piso… llorando desconsoladamente… se arrodillo, la abrazo con fuerza y ambos lloraron aun mas fuerte.

El director miraba la escena, escucho como tubo el valor de gritarle diciéndole la verdad en menos de 20 minutos, esa era la Drucila que el conocía… y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del anciano director al recordarla.

Perdón por la interrupción, por favor siéntense, quiero aclarar dudas – dijo yendo hacia su asiento quedando al frente de los dos adolescentes – antes que nada, Srita Velanclour le pido disculpas, se que nunca le eh dicho nada, pero era mejor viéndolo con sus propios ojos lo sucedido y no que yo se lo digiera… sino me hubiese creído… Sr. Potter, lo mismo le digo. Pero… eso no es todo, Drucila y tu Harry son elementos básicos que con la larga se darán cuenta, la luz saldrá después de mucho, no?; vale los sacrificios… ya se Darhan cuenta – dijo gruñéndoles un ojo.

Sr. Como es posible que yo antes este en… slytherin… y ahora no. – pregunto la chica con los ojos hinchados.

Conjure un hechizo Srita Velanclour, era lo mas eficaz, usted nunca perdió el temperamento de lo que fue, vino siendo una copia exacta de lo que era, y para evitar sospechas fue lo conveniente. Ya que, si voldemort se enterase, podrías llegar a morir si te buscara…

Porque la busca para matar a Dru? – pregunto Harry interrumpiendolo en el mismo estado que la castaña

Por la única razón que sabe que lo traiciono, ella nunca quiso estar en sus garras pero sabia que era vampiro y uno de sus futuros enemigos, por eso la hizo Mortifaga, pero… salio todo lo contrario, ya que lo traiciono ayudándole a tus padres antes de caer enferma y morir, hasta el día de hoy cree que ella murió y entonces la descarto de su lista, por ahora… - dijo – bien, es hora que vayan a almorzar, hoy les doy autorización para no a asistir a clases ya que, no están en condiciones, Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes profesor – dijeron a coro, una ves que Drucila atraveso la puerta corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales… Harry a verla correr prefirió no seguirla, era duro para ella al igual que el.

Drucila al decir la contraseña atravesó el cuadro, y vio a una persona sentada mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, era su compañero, Malfoy.

Bien, que te paso ayer, sabes Velanclour… me debes una explicación, se que eres una Vampiro tu hermano me lo dijo… pero que diablos te paso ayer? – pregunto arrogantemente

Que carajo te hace pensar que te contestare? – dijo de la misma manera

Nose… si no me dices podría hablar… decirle a Voldemort que eres un Vampiro – dijo sonriendo

Tu haces eso… - dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia el – y te juro… que te mato. – le dijo en el oído con extrema frialdad.

Pero, igual te buscarían, y Voldemort sabría de ti.

ARR, siéntate, y mejor cállate, si me interrumpes mueres – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – Ahhh, y ni se te ocurra decir algo a tu padre o a los demas. – dijo mientras se sentaba y le contaba toda la verdad, dejando a un shokeado Malfoy. – Pues eso es. – dijo una vez terminado el relato

Vaya vaya – dijo acercándose a ella y apoyándose con ambas manos en el respaldo del sillón acorralando a una Drucila – quien iba a suponer lo que eres, igual tu secreto esta bajo mió, pero tendrá un valor – dijo acariciando una pierna de la castaña.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews Desilutional luvy Navigo, o se como ponerlos en mis Favoritos ya que soy nueva, asique cuando aprenda los agregare. Espero que disfruten este pedasito.

Capitulo 5: Sensaciones

- Que pasara con Draco Malfoy y Drucila Hermione?

- La muerte de una chillona.

¿Quien sera la chillona xD?.

.:Purity Malfoy:.


	5. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**..:Marcados por el mismo Destino:..**

_Capitulo 5: Sensaciones_

Ella al sentir las caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio se sentía morir, pero tenia que mantener su voz firme – De acuerdo, serpiente – dijo a la ves que se paraba y brincaba hacia el, quien por acto de reflejo la sostuvo de sus muslos, mientras se unían en un fogoso beso. El rubio sin romper el contacto de esos fogosos labios, partió rumbo hacia las escaleras que a las cuales las subió en dos en dos, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación le proporcionó una fuerte patada a la cual se abrió rápidamente y choco con fuerza la pared. La dejo extremadamente delicadamente sobre la cama y la observó… desde hace mucho que la deseaba… estuvo en su mente desde que la vio con sus padres en la estación. Siempre estaba atento de los movimientos de la castaña, pero nunca los dio a conocer… excepto un día en el Gran Comedor cuando la vio con Ron-LaComadreja-Probeton-Weasley y sus celos lo comieron, salió rápidamente de ahí… nadie lo vio, pero solamente Pansy Parkinson lo notó.

Dejó sus pensamientos hacia un lado y se apoderó de los labios de ella salvajemente mientras le sacaba rápidamente la túnica. Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo… al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban desnudos, el se apoderó de su cuello y la recorrió con sus manos…ambos gemían de placer…el rubio no soportó y la penetro salvajemente, pero drucila no pareció importarle ya que solo gemía mas del placer. Estuvieron más de 3 horas teniendo sexo salvaje, hasta que el llego al clímax, salió de ella y se acostó al lado pasándole un brazo por las caderas posesivamente… hasta que el sueño los agoto.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente… al abrir la vista se encontró con una cabellera rubia… ahí recordó lo que sucedió. Se levanto de la cama, se vistió y le dio una ultima mirada a el. Salió de la habitación de su compañero y fue a la suya, se baño y luego fue directamente a tomar un descanso… eran las cuatro de la mañana y no importaba si se levantaba tarde ya que era sábado y eso significaba día libre de escuela.

La luz del sol lo despertó, estiro sus brazos para agarrarla pero no estaba ahí, se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y no vio ni un rastro de ella… El era el quien dejaba a las chicas solas en su cama, pero ahora le toco a el… igual no le importaba, estaba feliz… raídamente feliz… así que se levanto y fue al baño… se miro por el espejo y ahí vio algunas marcas que le proporcionó drucila… ente ella una mordida "vaya… si que deja huellas, jajaja… un momento… una mordida?... vampiros chupa sangres muerden.. Por merlín, ahora soy un vampiro! "pensó el rubio con cara de preocupación y horror.

* * *

Drucila ya se había levantado, ahora estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un cuento de la sección muggle, hasta que varias chicas de Slytherin se acercaron a ella para molestarla.

Como debí de suponerlo… siempre leyendo la ratón de biblioteca – dijo Parkinson con repugnancia

Por lo menos se leer, no como otras – dijo mirando a parkinson – mira parkinson, si te quieres hacer la lista conmigo hazlo pero no con tus guardaespaldas, eres mucho bla bla bla bla… y solo mas porquerías cuando están ellas, ni te atreverías a aceptarme a un duelo – dijo lo último con malicia

Parkinson se quedó sorprendida… nunca la habían tratado así… - pues claro, sangre sucia…

Magnifico, hoy a las 8 de la noche en el lago… duelo a… MUERTE – dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la biblioteca y dejaba unas sorprendidas slytherianas.

Drucila iba caminando por los terrenos del castillo, hasta que un fuerte brazo la agarra y la saca de sus pensamientos.

Vamos a hablar… - dijo el rubio con cierta cara de enojo e horror

De que si se puede saber? – dijo soltándose bruscamente

De esto – dijo señalándose su cuello – tu maldita me hiciste esto y…

Mira, no estoy para bobadas, si pensas que te vas a ser vampiro por mi mordida… entonces porque no estas muerto o algo… que yo sepa cuando sufres alguna mordida sufres alguna transformación para ser vampiro, ah no ser… - dijo la castaña

Ah no ser que! QUE! – la interrumpió el rubio

A eso iba tesoro pero tu como siempre interrumpes… - dijo sarcásticamente – ah no ser que tengas descendencia de vampiros, ósea tu padre o abuelo. – concluyo

Eso es imposible…

Entonces si es imposible… has sufrido mareos, desmayos o tranferencias de mis pensamientos? – pregunto

No, no nada de eso – dijo sin entender

Entonces tesoro, vamos hablar con mi hermano el sabe mas que yo, pero si me permites debo estar a las 8 de la noche en el lago para un duelo con Parkinson, así que adiós. – dijo

El rubio ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que le acabo por decir, estaba pensando porque no sufrió nada de mareos o algún síntoma respecto a la mordida, pensó que tal ves era cierto lo que le dijo la castaña… que tal vez algún miembro de su familia sea vampiro. "La familia de mi madre… Black, no es imposible… sino alguno de los Black hubiese tenido algo, descartada esa opción. Los Malfoy, mi padre Lucius tal vez, pero no creo… lo dudo, o mi abuelo Abraxas tal vez el si…" pensó el rubio mientras iba a la torre de los premios anuales así le escribiría a su padre preguntándole el pasado de su abuelo.

* * *

Eran las 8 de las noche, Drucila estaba esperandola a Parkinson para el duelo… pero ésta no aparecia… hasta que vio a una figura con dos chicas más, no lo dudo ni un minuto mas, supo que era Parkinson y sus patonas.

Parkinson, Parkinson… el duelo es entre TU y YO, tesoro – dijo friamente

Eso lo sé, ahora se van – dijo, se dio vuelta asistio con la cabeza y estas se fueron, dejando a Pansy Parkinson y Drucila juntas a solas – ahora si sangre sucia…

CRUCIO! – grito drucila mientras parkinson se retorcia de dolor en el pasto – eso es para que respectes a tus superiores, Parkinson – ahora, dime quieres morir o vivir?

Morir – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos cosa, que sorprendio a drucila

Perdon, JA hazme reir…

Es veradad, matame no me importa, eso es lo que quiero… - dijo llorando mientras se incorporaba quedando a la misma altura de Drucila, aunque aun le quedaba rasgos del crucio le dolia todo el cuerpo. – hazlo, matame.

Pero, no entiendo – dijo con confundida

No es tan difícil de entender, no quiero vivir, aunque te cuestre creerlo odio mi via, es una asquerosidad, soy mortifaga – dijo esto ultimo mirandola y se extraño que el rostro de Drucila no refleje temor

Sé lo que se siente, parkinson… vaya por un minuto me has ablandado el corazón, pero te dejaras rendir así fácilmente? Eso es lo que quiere el Parkinson que sus Mortifagos sean fuertes ante los demás y débiles para el así el los gobierna… tu estas siendo débil, donde esta tu valor?

No soy como tu, no soy una leona - dijo parkinson secándose las lagrimas

Me importa tres cominos lo que eres o no – dijo fríamente – que? Ahora tu vida depende de lo que el sombrero te selecciono? Depende de una casa? Escucha parkinson… un estupido sombrero nos Eligio un cada casa, pero eso no significa que el sombrero sea el testigo de lo que eres, me entiendes? – pregunto

Algo… lo que quieres decir es que… un estupido sombrero no hace a la persona? – pregunto

Así es, ahora depende de ti, vives? O mueres? – pregunto la castaña levantando su varita

Vivo… y muerto, pero a mis manos, gracias – le dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad adentro del castillo… no la siguió supo que era lo mejor, sabia que se suicidaría, y que lo haría enfrente de alguien, así que se fue a la torre así dormía luego de un pesado día. Cuando llegaba hasta el retrato escucho un grito, supo automáticamente que era de algún profesor al verla morir a Parkinson. Y no se equivoco, parkinson murio suicidandose, colocandose la carita en su cara y pronunciando Avada Kedravra quitandole la vida instantáneamente.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado este pedacito , muchas gracias por sus Reviews :)

Contestandole a silviota: Hermione es la Reina de los condenados, a los Vampiros se les dice Condenados, osea la reina de los vampiros. Y bueno mas no puedo decir porque se vera mas adelante xD.

Y me alegro que les guste ), ahora mismo retocare alguno que otro capitulo mas asi por eso de la tarde subo 2 cap. mas , no soy de las personas que tardan en subir capitulos. Besotes y suerte!.

Capitulo 6: Abraxas Malfoy

- La verdad de la familia Malfoy

- Draco Malfoy y el hermano de Drucila en una charla.

.:Purity Mafoy:.


	6. Abraxas Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**..:Marcados por el mismo Destino:..**

_**Capitulo 6: Abraxas Malfoy **_

Ya habían pasado como 3 semanas de la muerte de Pansy Parkinson, algunos pensaban que fue Drucila quien la mató, otros decían que lo hizo por Malfoy, pero nadie sabía porque realmente lo hizo. Malfoy, desde lo que pasó con Drucila le mandó una carta a su padre, el cual le dijo la verdad de su abuelo.

FLASH BACK

Padre, perdone que lo eh echo venir hasta aquí, pero necesitaba alguna explicación – dijo draco haciendo una reverencia de cortesía al estar con su padre, mientras tomaba asiento delante de el.

Draco, en la carta me has preguntado por tu abuelo Abraxas, verdad? – pregunto Lucius

Exacto, quisiera saber… lo que fue el… su vida. –

Abraxas Malfoy, como sabrás, es mi padre y tu abuelo Draco, tu abuelo se casó con tu abuela a los 26 años de edad, teniéndome a mí. Veras hijo, esto sonará descabellado, pero es necesario que tu lo sepas… tu abuelo era un vampiro, Draco, se casó con una Mortal, y luego me tuvieron a mi… en mis venas corre sangre Mortal, el día que yo muera tal vez me convierta en Vampiro, eso no se sabe, pero por ahora soy Mortal, tu abuela como sabes murió hace 4 años, tu abuelo, por supuesto, esta vivo, con 103 años de edad, el fue convertido en vampiro a los 14 años. Draco, en tus venas corre la misma sangre que yo, cuando tu mueras serás vampiro – dijo Lucius serio

Padre, que sucede si yo… soy mordido? – pregunto Draco con semblante de preocupación y inquietud

Eso querido hijo no lo se, solo era mi deber de decírtelo, sabría que algún día me preguntarías por tu abuelo, 103 años no lo tiene cualquiera – dijo arqueando una ceja

Claro, solo me dio curiosidad – dijo draco sumiéndose en los pensamientos, mientras asimilaba el relato de su padre.

FLASH BACK

En sus venas corría sangre de vampiro, pero ahora la pregunta es que sucede cuando un vampiro te muerde teniendo la misma sangre corriendo por tus venas… eso era lo que le inquietaba al rubio, alguien e tenia que aclarar lo sucedido, pero la pregunta era quien, y rápidamente en su cabeza vino un nombre Draco A. Velanclour el hermano de Drucila… el era vampiro, y con unos 34 años, tal vez el le podría aclarar algunos asuntos.

* * *

Draco A. velanclour estaba en su descanso, nunca pensó que ser profesor seria tan complicado, pero en fin… era lo que le gustaba, además estaba cerca de su hermana que hacia 17 años no la veía. Estaba parado frente del lago, mirando las estrellas, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que se escucharon fuertes pisadas sobre el pasto, se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a Draco Malfoy el cual había dejado de caminar hacia el.

¿Qué sucede Sr. Malfoy, estas no son horas para estar fuera del castillo. – dijo el Prof.

Eso ya lo sé, profesor… pero necesito hablar con usted – dijo fríamente, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a el – es sobre…

Vampiros – termino interrumpiendolo a Malfoy, mientras le miraba el cuello de este – veo que mi hermana te dejo una huella – comento divertido - ¿Has sufrido algún síntoma? – pregunto ahora con el semblante serio

No – dijo tranquilamente – He hablado con mi padre luego de una conversación con Drucila, y me ha dicho que mi abuelo fue convertido vampiro a los 14 años y que el, mi padre, tiene vampirica corriendo por sus venas…

Y tu también la tienes – dijo interrumpiendolo seriamente – Malfoy, esto es grabe… te das cuenta de la situación, Drucila jamás… JAMAS te tuvo que haber mordido en primer lugar – dijo – y en segundo, tu ya eres un vampiro – dijo mirándolo a Malfoy, el cual tenia cara de horror y sorprendido – veras… al morderte Drucila te ha convertido en uno, pero no presentas síntomas ya que tu tenias sangre de ello corriendo por tus venas, así que ya eres uno mas… - dijo muy serio – pero, Drucila nunca había mordido a alguien mas, eso significa que tu eres el primero, los que son mordido por alguien superior, en este caso Drucila que es la Reina de los Condenados, tienen cierta comunicación con ella mentalmente, si Drucila, por ejemplo, estaría en guerra con los demás de nuestra colonia… tu tendrías como sueños, o visiones dentro de tu cabeza de lo que esta sucediendo. – dijo seriamente – pero… como ella es la Reina, tu… - dijo el prof. No queriendo terminar la frase ya que, tal vez esperaba una reacción de parte de Malfoy negativamente.

Yo que? – pregunto con temor – YO QUE?

Tu serás el Rey – dijo mirándolo seriamente esperando una reacción por parte de Malfoy

Me estas jodiendo, definitivamente me estas jodiendo… - afirmo fríamente – yo, rey? O.o…

No, no bromeo Sr. Malfoy, y si, tu serás el Rey – dijo tranquilamente

Y así nomás me lo dice, como si fuese la cosa mas hermosa del mundo? – dijo repugnantemente - así tan tranquilamente, como es que yo voy a ser el Rey? ES IMPOSIBLE

NO, NO SR. MALFOY ESTO NO ES UN SHOW DE BROMAS, ESTO ES SERIO, SEGÚN LA LEY DE NUESTRA COLONIA… LA PRIMERA VICTIMA DE LA REINA SE CONVIERTE EN EL REY. – le dijo alzando la voz a malfoy

Pero, ahora que, me tengo que casar con ella? – dijo divertido

Exacto, ustedes dos tienen un destino ahora, así que… hay que afrontarlo – dijo tranquilamente mientras la risa de Malfoy se desvanecía por lo que dijo. – buenas noches, Sr. Malfoy – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar e iba a su torre para escrbirle lo sucedido a su padre.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra, en un castillo grande, se encontraba David Velanclour padre de Drucila y Draco, estaba en su estudio, razonando de cómo iba ser la vida de Drucila de ahora en mas… hubiese querido ser Mortal así no la atara a la oscuridad para siempre, ahora que sufrió su transformación de seguro cuando quiera salir se tendría que tapar la cara y su cuerpo cuando salga al sol, no iba ser fatal para ella el sol… no claro que no, pero eso le iba a traer complicaciones en su piel, como ampollas… "es una muerta en vida, esclava de la oscuridad y reina de los demás esclavos" pensaba tristemente el hombre pálido, muy pálido de cabello rubio pálido, mirando el fuego mientras tomaba una copa de sangre. Un extraño ruido que provenía de la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos, al girar la cabeza hacia la ventana, encontró una lechuza negra… era Dyans la mascota de su hijo. Fue hacia la ventana, agarro la carta y la comenzó a leer…

_Padre:_

_Ha sucedido un hecho catrastofico, nuestra querida Drucila, que ya a sufrido su transformación, ah mordido a su primera Victima y se trata de Draco Malfoy, según este, su abuelo fue convertido a los 14 años en vampiro… lo demás tu lo debes suponer, esto significa que tenemos nuestro Rey de la colonia._

_Drucila no sabe nada de este hecho, ahora mismo iré a hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, sobre cual va a ser su condenado fiel. Padre… con esto nuestras sospechas sobre la profecía se completaron. _

_Mándale saludos a mi Madre, saludos para usted también padre._

_Draco A. Velanclour._

Ahora estaba alterado, por principios se encontró orgulloso de que halla sufrido su transformación, y sabia que tarde o temprano ella iba a morder a su primera victima que seria su esposo, pero por otro lado estaba sorprendido que ESA persona sea el nieto de Abraxas Malfoy, su mejor amigo… el cual ahora tendría 103 años, obviamente no estaba viejo… los vampiros tienen vida eterna y juventud… sonrió recordando sus días estando con Abraxas, él era una persona fría, orgullosa, como cualquier Malfoy, pero si lo conocía extremadamente bien como el lo conoció decía todo lo contrario… solo dos personas lograron conocerlo, y esas dos personas eran él y Amaltea, la mortal con la cual establecieron una relación sentimental y se casaron a sus 26 años y tuvieron a Lucius, y hacia 4 años que murió Amaltea, Abraxas desde ese momento se sumergió en la completa oscuridad y soledad.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado este pedacito. desde el proximo cápitulo esta historia empieza a tomar su brillo, pero no les puedo decir xD.

El proximo capitulo se titula asi:

Capitulo 7: El compromiso, la boda y la guerra.

.:Purity Malfoy:.


	7. El Compromiso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**..:Marcados por el mismo Destino:..**

**_Capitulo 7: El Compromiso _**

Drucila estaba cerca del lago junto a su hermano…Draco, ya era más de media noche, pero a ellos no les importaban, conocían a Hogwarts más que la propia palma de sus manos, estaban como en los viejos tiempos, donde estaban con sus amigos… aquellos que ahora no están.

Los extraño – comentó Drucila – aún más a lily. Harry es muy parecido a ella en sus estados de humor, la valentía de ambos y los reflejos sin duda de James – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Y su aspecto… sin duda es de James – dijo Draco V. – extraño las bromas que les hacíamos a lily y a ti, junto con James, Sirius y Remus. – dijo mientras se sumían en silencio – Dru… le has dicho a Harry sobre el verdadero pasado de su madre? – le preguntó

No, no pude – mientras apartaba la vista de la luna y la posaba sobre su hermano - ¿Tu piensas que seria capas de decirle todo? No pude Draco y no pienso hacerlo hasta que estemos reunidos para derrotar a Voldemort – otra vez poso su mirada sobre la luna – ese va a hacer el momento adecuado… no ahora.

Mi opinión es que le digas… tu no sabes como lo puede tomar en el momento. – dijo Draco mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Si, lo conozco… y se que el va a estar mal, pero lo aceptará – dijo

Tienes razón… Ah por cierto – dijo mientras iba nuevamente cerca de su hermana – me olvidaba decirte algo sobre tu y Malfoy.

Y se puede saber que es? – pregunto encarnando una ceja

Drucila lo sabes bien… - dijo – sabes perfectamente que tu y el ahora tendrán que casarse.

Entonces… es verdad – dijo mientras miraba a su hermano con cierto temor – pero… no puede, es imposible…

No, no lo es, ustedes se casaran y la profecía se cumplirá. Es inmortal después de todo, cuando el muera revivirá y si tu estas hablando sobre la profecía… no se porque temes… sabes perfectamente que tu destino era con un inmortal

Pero te olvidas que lo mordí, piensa draco – dijo interrumpiendo a su hermano – a no ser… que nos han engañado de nuevo… como aquella vez hace 17 años con lily, y tu lo sabes muy bien, acuérdate que _ella_ dicto nuestra profecía… siendo que la tenia que dictar Abraxas.

Es cierto – dijo su hermano – como pude ser idiota, _ella_, esa entupida profesora nos dijo la mentira de la profecía, y ella le llevó a voldemort la correcta. DEMONIOS! – grito – la que supuestamente era incorrecta de nosotros la tiene voldemort… tal ves… - dijo con aire pensativo – Lucius Malfoy nos podría ayudar…

ESTAS LOCO? – le grito drucila interrumpiendolo – como se te ocurre, el no es de confiar.

Ahí te equivocas, y lo sabes muy bien… que a ti y a tus amigos ahora casi mas los quiera matar no es el punto, pero sabes que antes era nuestro amigo.

Pero… y si nos traiciona? – pregunto Drucila

El no haría tal cosa, hay que darle una oportunidad. Que dices? – pregunto

De acuerdo… pero si nos traiciona JURO que lo mato – dijo drucila mientras se sentaba en el pasto - ahora… ¿Cuándo se va a formalizar mi "compromiso"? - dijo con una mueca de asco

Dentro de dos días, si ya se que es temprano – dijo al ver la cara de O.O que tenia drucila - pero nuestro padre lo quiere así, al igual que Abraxas.

Drucila se quedó mirando la luna… con semblante pensativo, ahora comprendía, ahora entendía… todo encajaba… la engañaron dictando una profecía que no era… aunque sabia que en parte era cierto… ella era la Reina y ese titulo nadie se lo sacaba, pero si ella se hubiese quedado con un Inmortal hubiese muerto o peor aun convirtiéndose en una estatua para toda su vida al traicionar su sangre… por una vez en su vida le daba las Gracias al pequeño malfoy. Porque si ocurría eso… el mundo mágico no tendría su ayuda y era imposible liberar de la presión de Lord Voldemort. Si Voldemort seguía esparciéndose y convirtiendo más seguidores, el mundo sea mágico o no, caería a manos de Voldemort… en la oscuridad… para siempre. Los muggles morirían y los sangre sucia serían sus esclavos.

Habían pasado dos días, lo que significaba era el DIA de su Compromiso formal con Malfoy, sus familias se encargaron de prepararlo. Fue sencillo empezó con un baile y termino en una gran cena para todos celebrando la unión de la "Feliz pareja". Ella vestida con un vestido negro escotado con unos zapatos con punta de auja negras y el… con una túnica del mismo color. Ambos pálidos… David miraba a su hija y a su futuro yerno y pensaba: "ella igual que su madre y el parecido a mi" – dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro "sin duda… si la tormenta se calma para siempre, ellos serán felices". Obviamente las noticias al día siguiente no se hicieron esperar… En el Profeta la primera portada estaba la gran foto de Drucila y Draco, sin embargo allí decía que era Hermione Granger, pues claro… si se enteraba Voldemort los planes se destruirían, por lo menos deberían dejar pasar un tiempo para que se entere y que sepa que ELLA nunca murió y que no va a hacerlo para sentir el sabor de la muerte de él.

En otro lugar, en los más oscuros terrenos del mundo mágico…. Se encontraba Lord Voldemort, al enterarse por sus seguidores que el hijo de los Malfoy se caso con una "sangre sucia" su rostro ensambló furia… el hijo de su leal Mortífago se caso con una impura…digna de morir, o eso creía el…. No iba permitir que esa "FELICIDAD" dure para siempre, al ver la foto de Draco y Drucila riendo como tontos enamorados (N/A: Que buenos actores xD). Le repugnaba ver a las personas felices aunque también le daba un poco de envidia… el nunca, NUNCA tubo una muestra de cariño por parte de otra persona, pero el era Lord Voldemort y no iba permitir eso. El era el "heredero" de Salazar Slytherin, aunque claro está que eso aparentaba serlo, ya que el no era el heredero, era el hermano de la heredera, mejor dicho hermanastra…

La infancia de voldemort fue un poco dura, su padre muggle y su madre una gran bruja, hija de Salazar S. y Andrea Thonks, mientras su hermana era hija de Salazar S. y la hija de Godric G. Helena Gryffindor, si… su hermana era una leona, por eso todas las peleas entre éstas dos casas… no era por la sangre, eso a Salazar nunca le importó, pero si era una vil serpiente, sin embargo se enamoró profundamente de la hija de su "amigo", quedando embarazada ella de él Godric puso fin a esa amistad, y por las malas Salazar renunció a su hija y se retiró de los alrededores del castillo, afuera descargo su ira en otra mujer dejándola embarazada. Helena dio a luz un día antes que Andrea, así dejando a su descendiente…. A su futuro heredero… en todo caso heredera… llamada Lily Gryffindor, una hermosa niña pelirroja, madre de Lily Evans

Ella era por un día era heredera, el sabia que nunca afrontaría su destino como heredera de Slytherin, así que se apodero de su puesto como si el lo fuese y gracias a que sabe parcel se creyó que el lo era.

Ahora, solo tenia una sola en su cabeza, destruir esa felicidad, a sus enemigos y hundir al mundo en su oscuridad, mandando solamente él, luego de la famosa boda de Hermione Granger (N/A: aclaremos que el no sabe la verdadera identidad xD) y Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Sorry por no actualizar antes, tube varios problemas, ademas mañana me iré de viaje. Saludos espero que le gusten esta parte. :)

PurityMalfoy:..


	8. El casamiento y una venganza planeada

**..:Marcados por el mismo Destino:..**

**_Capitulo 8: El casamiento y una venganza planeada _**

Ya eran las 4 p.m. de un lunes extremadamente lluvioso, y hace 3 horas ella y draco se habían casado, ambos se querían... ambos dejaron de ser su "peor enemigo", ahora son marido y mujer y ya no habrá vuelta a atrás. La boda se realizó en una gran estancia junto a los familiares y amigos de ambos, y en menos de 20 minutos de haber finalizado su boda ya estaban en la tapa del diario El profeta. Ahora estaban en un castillo de la familia Velanclour lejos… muy lejos de todos, pero sumidos en esa oscuridad que compartían, y que siempre van a compartir, en los buenos momentos o en los malos.

Drucila estaba en el balcón del dormitorio matrimonial, estaba preparada para irse a dormir con su musculosa y pantalón, ambos blancos, su pelo bailaba al compás del viento, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos… pronto se irá de hogwarts y eso es en exactamente en tres semanas y luego el comienzo de una guerra que durará años se desatará… también pensaba en lo que será de ella y su esposo, lo quería? No… lo amaba y no entendía la razón… ella siguió estando en sus pensamientos mientras que su marido salía de baño con un simple pantalón negro y que en el preciso momento iba hacia ella y logro sacarle un grito.

AH! – Gritó llevándose una mano al pecho -, demonios pareces una serpiente, ni la ves deslizarse.

Se te olvida que soy todo un Slytherin – con su típica sonrisa de arrogante – y bien, estamos de luna de miel… porqué no disfrutamos del momento en la cama… - dijo sensualmente, caminando hacia ella

Cállate Malfoy – dijo alejándolo de ella – no tengo ni las ganas, cuando las tenga te avisaré, cariño – dijo sarcásticamente

De acuerdo mi cielo – respondiendo del mismo modo – pero de que estas cansada? Si no has hecho nada – dijo riéndose de ella

¬¬, vete a la mierda, tu que sabes… - dijo enojada ( N/A: yo tmb lo estaría xD )

Jajajaja, era broma xD, cielito

Deja de joder malfoy! – dijo gritándole, ya le sacó de las casillas

Como quieras Malfoy – dijo burlón mientras que la furia de drucila aumentaba, levanto su mano derecha para abofetearlo y el se la agarró, ella levanto la derecha y obtuvo el mismo resultado… estaban tan cerca que ninguno supo cual selló los labios con el otro, se fundieron en un beso muy apasionado mientras el la llevaba hacia dentro de la habitación en dirección de la cama

Que haces? – pregunto furiosa. Pero solo obtuvo un apasionado beso por respuesta.

Ella no se resistió a tal beso y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Este por su parte la tomo fuertemente de la cintura. Se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica y esta las apretó más contra sus caderas.  
Draco recorrió la espalda de ella bajando hasta sus piernas y acariciándolas, ya una ves teniendo el pantalón lejos de allí, llegando hasta su trasero atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella ahogo un gemido en sus labios al sentir la excitación del chico y este sonriendo término el beso y descendió por su cuello. Drucila se dejo llevar gozando las caricias del rubio que iban bajando a medida que le sacaba la musculosa, hasta posicionarse en sus pechos que para suerte del rubio ese día no estaban sujetos por el brasier.  
Ella no se quedo atrás con las caricias y recorrió el torso descubierto luego las bajo hasta los pantalones del chico donde lo bajo sin ninguna delicadeza. Acaricio el "amigo" del rubio por sobre la tela del negro bóxer sintiendo lo extasiado que estaba. Busco nuevamente los labios del chico y lo beso con lujuria y fue el turno de él ahogar un gemido en los labios de ella al sentir las caricias que le proporcionaba. Draco volvió a recorrer las piernas y trasero de Hermione mientras ella se aventuraba bajando el bóxer y notando en todo su esplendor la excitación que ella provocaba en el rubio.  
- házmelo ahora – susurro enel oído de Draco quien obedeció inmediatamente y apegándose más contra ella la hizo suya nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya es hora, no voy a tolerar que me traicionen… - dijo arrastrando las palabras – ahora que Lucius no está entre nosotros y se unió a la Orden del Fénix (N/A: en mi historia los Malfoy no son lo que aparentan xD) esto se volvió una fiesta, hay que preparar un ataque.

Si mi señor – dijo Bellatrix – estamos preparándonos para atacar luego de que los nuevos Mortifagos terminen su estancia en Hogwarts, precisamente en el baile de graduación

Perfecto, mi querida y UNICA leal Mortifaga – dijo Voldemort – cuantos Mortifagos tenemos listos para el ataque? – pregunto

En total 32.000 mi querido señor, mientras que la orden del fénix se estima unos 30.000, últimamente los rasgos de la Orden bajaron

Perfecto… mi saciada venganza ya será realizada… reinaré y todos los impuros serán esclavos y los muggles morirán al igual que se niegue aquel ser puro a hacer su iniciación como Mortífago. – dijo Voldemort

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Pero cuan equivocado estaba… el no sabía nada sobre que aquella simple pareja que todos miraban como Malfoy y Granger, Sangre pura y Sangre sucia… era la pajera más pura en amor como en sangre y que ambos serían cómplices de su muerte acabándolo para siempre. Y que especialmente aquella chica no era Hermione Jane Granger una sangre sucia, sino… su Ex Mortifaga… era Drucila Narcissa Velanclour… aquella quién dictaba la profecía en la comunidad Vampírica. _

_Hace varios grandes años Salazar Slytherin conoció a su amor… a su primer y único verdadero amor…__Helena Gryffindor… su Helena… pero el supo que ésa relación era prohibida ya que era la hija de su peor enemigo Godric Gryffindor. Helena descubrió que Salazar no era todo lo que su padre y las personas pensaban y decían de el… al contrario era un gran hombre con unos buenos sentimientos si los daba a conocer y que su mirada no era tan repugnante… era la mirada de él para ver las cosas y automáticamente la cambiaban cuando veía a su Helena por una de sumamente ternura. _

_Ellos se sumaron a un Amor prohibido… hasta que un día Helena le dio un comunicado a su padre junto a Salazar… que ella había quedado embarazada de su peor enemigo… de su serpiente. Godric retó a una guerra a la serpiente que duró por años, Salazar se vio obligado a abandonar Hogwarts, sin antes dejar una huella de él en ella… una que protegería a su heredero de las garras venenosas de quien quiera lastimarlo… el creó la famosa y legendaria Cámara de los Secretos, donde se encontraba el "mounstro" un simple Basilisco… aquel que protegerá su verdadera descendencia._

_Todos pensaron que el infinito odio era solamente por el tema de la sangre entre Slytherin y Gryffindor… pero cuan equivocado estaban…_

_Aún falta para determinar el destino de este mundo y de todas las comunidades que hay en él, ya que muchas comunidades hay y cada una con su profecía, pero lo que sé es que muy pronto se dictará el rumbo y que nuestros protagonistas serán la clave para traer al mundo una pez inmensa._

_Y aun me acuerdo cuando supe quien verdaderamente era… y que ahora mi querido hijo es el verdadero heredero de Salazar Slytherin._

_Solo espero que mi hijo sepa el significado de basilisco… pero sé que lo hará… es igual a James… tan sabio. Y también espero que Drucila sepa manejar por el buen camino a las personas quienes nos traicionaron… aun más aquella profesora de adivinación. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Perdonen por mi tardanzaaa U.U, perdonen por fa, es que tuve varios problemas, pero no se preocupen que para remendar ese error les dejo un fic de one-shot. que luego se los subo.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Purity.Malfoy +


	9. Las comunidades

Aquí estoy nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo. Perdonen por la tardanza, pero por cuestiones personales y "laborales" (el estudio xD) no pude concentrarme en el fic. La inspiración se me fue...pero ha llegado nuevamente :D.

**Disclamier: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, sino más bien, a J.K., pero hay algunos (la verdad que bastante xD) que están inventados por mi.  
**

**ooooo**

**.:: Marcados por el mismo destino::. **

_**Capítulo 9: Las comunidades **_

Los muggles pensaban que eran la única comunidad y en el mundo mágico pensaban que las únicas comunidades eran los Magos y los Muggles, pero con el correr de los años, se comprobó todo lo contrario. ¿Verdaderamente son las únicas comunidades? No, están los Magos, los Muggles, los Vampiros, Hombres y/o Mujeres Lobos, los Elfos, los Hobbits y una infinidad de comunidades.

Algunas personas no lo sabían, es más desconocían las existencias de las demás comunidades. Hasta que se encontraron allí, sentados en una mesa larga donde se encostraban los "mensajeros" de las fundamentales comunidades: Los muggles, los magos, vampiros, hombres y/o mujeres lobos, elfos y hobbits.

Los "mensajeros" eran aquellos a quién representaban a su comunidad, pero claro… no estaban ni el Rey o Reina de dicha comunidad, ya que no era una reunión de mayor importancia, según ellos. Obviamente los únicos reyes que estaban presentes eran: Drucila y Draco, Reina y Rey de los Condenados.

También estaban Annabel, enviada especial de la reina Stephenie de los Elfos, Relphus Carlos VI, otro enviado especial de Stephano Soprano rey de los hobbits, Remus Lupin, enviado especial de Raimundo Relmus Luthor rey de los Hombres y/o Mujeres lobos, Isabela enviada especial de la reina Sophie de unos de los países muggles y por último se encontraba Dumbledore con Harry , que no se podía confirmar el motivo por el cuál el estaba con todos los representantes y con el niño que vivió.

Todos ellos estaban sentados en una mesa larga donde estaban debatiendo sobre lo que sucedía, lo que sucedió y sucederá.

- Es más que obvio que ella nos traicionó – dijo Drucila muy enojada a todos los presentes – que ustedes la quieran cubrir es otra cosa.

- Nadie aquí la está cubriendo, solo que no contamos con la prueba precisa para hacer tal acusación… - comenzó a decir Stephenie con odio, pues claro, odiaba a Dru porque estaba casada con Draco xD.

- Quieres una prueba precisa? Pues te la daré _querida_, nuestra querida profesora tenía en sus manos la supuesta Profecía y la dictó ella, siendo que nuestra profecía la tenía que dictar Abraxas, ella sin lugar a dudas entregó nuestra profecía a su señor.

El silenció reinó sobre la sala donde se encontraban todos los presentes. Era ella, entregó la profecía de los vampiros al Señor oscuro. _ "Solamente el significado del amor entre un Mortal e Inmortal, darán a la Luz la nueva Reina de los Condenados, trayendo así una de las Armas básicas para la Luz de los vampiros y de otros seres " _, era lo que ella dictó. Tiempo después los padres de Drucila se dieron cuenta que la profecía que Ella dictó no era.

Ella, una sucia y asquerosa Mortífaga y traidora, es nada más y nada menos que la Prof. de Adivinación Sybill Patricia Trelawney, que por supuesto, estaba en la presente reunión y miraba con horror a Drucila, quien la estaba mirando con un profundo odio.

- ¿Qué patranias están diciendo? - preguntó Trelawney, aún horrorizada, pero no sólo por Drucila, sino por todos los presentes. Difinitivamente era su fin, la descubrieron. - Yo no entregué nada, no sé de qué me hablan. Además¿a _quién - no - debe - ser - nombrado _?, por dios! están todos locos - dijo Trelawney, con su gran actuación hacia todos los presentes, que por supuesto, no creyeron ni 3/4 de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Profesora Trelawney, sería mejor que dijiera la verdad - comenzó a decir Albus Dumbledore, quién se ganó la actención de todos los presentes - Todos los presentes sabemos que lo que ha dicho Drucila es cierto. Aunque, es verdad que nos pasamos por alto, hasta ahora, los hechos. Pero luego de oir las palabras de Drucila nos hemos dado cuenta. - dijo Albus con semblante serio - por favor, Prof. Trelawney diga la verdad.

- ¡Está bien, correcto, tienen toda la razon¡Yo le llevé la profesía a mi señor y estoy tan orgullosa y contenta de hacerlo, que lo haría de nuevo si tubiera la oportunidad una infinidad de veces! - gritó la Prf. Trelawney, con la cabeza alta, orgullosa de lo que habia hecho. Si bien a todos les cayó un baldaso de agua fría en la cabeza, Drucila empezó a reirse cínicamente. - ¡¿Se puede saber de que te ries, asquerosa inmortal?! - gritó aún más fuerte, dirigiendose a Drucila.

- ¿Quieres saber de quién me rio? - preguntó Drucila riendose y sin esperar alguna respuesta por Trelawney le contestó - De ti - paro de reirse. Estaba seria, enojada, era capaz de matarla en ese momento, pero no lo haría para no ensusiarse las manos por alguien que no vale la pena - De ti y de tu asqueroso Señor. ¡¿Sigues los pasos de alguien que extermina a los muggles y a los impuros, siendo que el es un mestizo¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida Trelawney?, tu Lord no es más que puras palabras, es un mestizo, su padre era un sangre sucia, como ustedes llaman a los impuros.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tantas estupideces juntas?! cállate de una vez por todas idiota. - gritó Trelawney, enojada. Pensaba que lo que decia Drucila era pura mentira. Pero en realidad, no lo era.

- ¡Basta! ni una palabra más, ni un insulto más, ni una mentira más - dijo Albus, diciendo esto último mirando a Trelawney - si no dice la verdad dentro de los próximos 15 minutos será llevada directamente a Azkaban.

- ¿Quieren saber la verdad? la profesía la tiene mi Lord, pero aquí tienen una copia - dijo con temor Trelawney, ya que no quería ir a Azkabán, sacó su varita del bolsillo y conjuró un hechizo, que nadie puedo escuchar, haciendo aparecer en otro idioma la Profesía escrita en la pared. Nadie, exepto dos personas sabian de que idioma estaba desifrada la profesía, Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

_**Fue corto, lo sé... pero prometo recompersar nn, el próximo capítulo será muchísimo más largo. :). Gracias por los reviews los aprecio bastante.**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_


End file.
